


Their Lives

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [18]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Hey look a random poem I wrote for WKM.





	Their Lives

If two splitted souls

Joined together in one

Sewn by the dark

In a promise, in a run

 

If the red and blue spirits 

Merge into a shell

Fitted over a corpse

Ready to bring down Hell

 

If they shoved out the last

The one key to all

Locked them in a mirror

Screaming their silent call

 

If it all just happened

It wasn't a far off dream

Then this man, this monster

Has to come and pay the fee

 

If they're all caught in this cycle

Desperate to get out

Then why let the leave

When we can torture them about?

 

If they bring us this much joy

They inspire and create

Then perhaps we leave them be

And let them suffer in this cage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
